


乌鸦与蛇

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 一开始看到Crowley这个名字会想到乌鸦（crow），查了查发现古希腊神话中，太阳神阿波罗与格露丝相恋，派一只通体洁白的圣鸟去监视格露丝的操守。一天圣鸟发现格露丝与其他男子往来，误以为其对阿波罗不忠，于是去向主人禀报。阿波罗一怒之下杀了格露丝，后来却发现恋人并未与其他男子有染。于是阿波罗将圣鸟贬黜，让圣鸟的羽毛由洁白变为乌黑、从此背上“欺骗”的罪名——这就是神话里第一只乌鸦的来历。然后我开了个脑洞。





	乌鸦与蛇

乌鸦没什么朋友。

它的巢在一棵冷杉上。这是一棵很高、很老的冷杉，谁也说不清它到底多大年纪。乌鸦敛起翅膀，冷杉苍老的身躯在它脚爪下生长延伸，灰黑色树皮裂成诸多不规则薄片，淡红色的内皮从缝隙中透出来。

它的叶片细窄而苍绿，边缘微微弯曲，两条粉白色的气孔带匍匐在叶片背面。乌鸦喜欢这些叶子。它会将掉落在树下的叶子捡起来，挂在树干上等它们变成干燥温暖的黄褐色，然后铺进自己的巢里。

乌鸦没什么朋友。

住在隔壁树上的松鼠、灌木丛里的斑鸠或者森林里年纪最大的猫头鹰都不愿意和乌鸦做朋友。它的叫声太过粗哑，它的羽毛太过漆黑，它的眼睛过于明亮。它沉思的样子像一个哲学家，它展开翅膀飞过树梢的时候——像是阴影，或者死亡。

动物们将它视为老谋深算、阴险狡诈的代名词，看作一切厄运的前兆。

它们对着乌鸦漆黑的尾羽和翅膀指指点点，说它每一根羽毛上都沾染了罪恶，否则怎会是怎种颜色。

乌鸦没什么朋友。

其实在很久很久以前——久到记不清到底是什么时候——它也不是这么黑漆漆的样子。

它那时候不叫“乌鸦”，有一个更加优雅的名字；它那时候是神明身边的侍从，从头到脚都像白得像一缕光或者一阵风那样。

它是世间最聪慧的鸟儿。

至于后来——至于后来，为什么它会从神明身边跌落，为什么它洁白无瑕的羽毛会化为焦黑，这就是另一个故事了。

它从不曾将这个故事对其他人提起，反正也不会有人乐意听它讲任何东西。松鼠也好，狐狸和兔子也好，它们都会在见到这个漆黑影子的瞬间就一溜烟跑开，然后远远对着它的身影指指点点。

生怕它的罪恶沾染到自己身上。

乌鸦没什么朋友。

——直到有一天，一位奇怪来客踏入了森林。乌鸦认出那是个人。但又不太像人。

祂身上披着一件黑乎乎的东西，乌鸦知道那叫“衣服”，它曾经的主人以及凡间的人类都会穿衣服。祂有非常漂亮的头发，大片大片的红色打着卷儿散落在身后。祂有一对巨大的翅膀，羽毛是漆黑的，没有一点杂色。这对翅膀懒懒散散地拖在身后，羽毛扫过青草、苔藓和落叶。

祂还有一双非常明亮的眼睛。

金色的眼睛。像太阳。像它曾经侍奉的神明。

乌鸦说不清自己是被什么吸引的，是红色、黑色，还是太阳一样的金色。它小心翼翼地接近这位客人，忐忑而近乎虔诚，像再一次接触太阳。

那位客人从树上摘下野果，手指修长，下颌至脖颈的线条很漂亮。乌鸦落在树梢上，从细枝和叶片背后探出头来，让自己黑色的身影映进客人金色的眼睛。

“啊——你好。”客人挑起眉毛。

乌鸦没有回答。

客人对它眨眨眼，然后递过去一枚野果：“要来一个吗？”

乌鸦有了一个朋友。

祂说自己叫克蠕戾，是个恶魔，打算在这里无所事事地浪费几年宝贵的时间。

乌鸦和它的朋友生活在森林里。它落在克蠕戾的肩头，让红色卷发扫过自己的背脊。他们一起展开翅膀掠过森林上空，然后栖息在树梢上，看太阳一点点落下去、再慢慢升起来，日光与月光洒在他们漆黑的羽毛上。

他们一同在草地上打盹，乌鸦热衷于用恶魔宽大柔软的袍子把自己遮起来。而在午睡过后，在下午三四点钟懒洋洋暖融融的阳光里，它把自己的喙埋入克蠕戾的头发里，替祂清理缠绕在发丝上的杂草和枯叶。

克蠕戾会给乌鸦讲很多故事。祂会讲到“世界最初的那些日子”，讲起沙漠中心的花园、花园里面生活的人类和动物们、花园中央的苹果树和花园四周洁白的高墙。祂说自己有位浑身雪白的朋友，曾经特别喜欢站在那座花园东侧的墙上吹风晒太阳。

乌鸦不明白坐在墙上吹风晒太阳有什么好的，它想一个喜欢坐在墙上吹风晒太阳的人，大概是个很无聊的人，那种不晓得怎么给自己找乐子的人。但它听得出，克蠕戾非常喜欢那位浑身雪白的朋友，祂提起那位朋友的语气充满了憧憬。

乌鸦喜欢收集各种亮闪闪的东西。它的巢里堆满了从森林各处衔来的小石子、玻璃球，小块小块的金属或者凝成块的松脂。它觉得这些亮晶晶的东西很漂亮——像太阳，像克蠕戾的眼睛。

于是它把这些东西衔到克蠕戾面前，颇为自豪又殷勤地送给它唯一的朋友。那些亮闪闪的石头和玻璃珠，它们在太阳底下反光。

克蠕戾会非常高兴地收下这些礼物，然后用一个故事来作为报答。

祂偶尔也会变一些在乌鸦看来非常神奇的戏法，比如凭空变出各种水果，或者让一株即将枯死的野玫瑰重新开出娇嫩花朵。

克蠕戾从不曾问乌鸦，你的羽毛为什么这样漆黑，你的叫声为什么这样粗哑。而后来终于有一天，乌鸦在它的朋友面前打开了话匣子。

那天天上没什么云，非常晴朗，太阳把他们漆黑的羽毛晒得温暖蓬松。

克蠕戾坐在树下，双足赤裸，试图用脚趾夹起几棵青草——这是个非常幼稚的游戏，而祂向来钟情于这种幼稚的游戏。乌鸦栖息在祂肩头，一边梳理羽毛，一边絮絮叨叨地讲着自己的故事。

“你看，我真不是有意撒谎。”乌鸦把喙埋入翅膀下面，“我只是做了我分内的事情，是主人安排我日夜监视那个姑娘、无论发生什么都要向他汇报的。”

克蠕戾终于如愿以偿用脚趾把一根草拔了出来，祂喉咙里发出一声模糊不清的声响。

“我看到她跟别的男人有来往——于是就如实告诉了我的主人，那位高高在上的神灵。”乌鸦把一根杂草从翅膀下面叼出来、丢到地上，“主人很生气，怒气冲冲地杀了那位可怜的姑娘。要我说，真有点小题大做了，我也没想到事情会发展成这样。”

克蠕戾耸耸肩：“这可确实是小题大做。后来呢？”

“后来事实证明那姑娘是清白的。主人觉得我欺骗了他，就把我赶了出来，还把我变成了这个样子——”乌鸦展开翅膀扇了两下，“我以前浑身上下都是雪白雪白的，漂亮极了。”

克蠕戾侧过头，盯着乌鸦看了一会儿。然后祂松开脚趾，夹在趾缝里的几根草叶散落下去。

“我觉得你现在也很漂亮。”恶魔说，“黑色非常适合你。”

乌鸦眨了眨眼睛。它把翅膀收回来，让它们安安分分地贴在身体两侧，脚爪不安分地在恶魔肩膀上踏来踏去。

“而且你看，如果你依旧是浑身雪白的样子，那每天在树林里飞来飞去肯定很容易把羽毛弄脏。黑色挺好的。黑色羽毛不容易弄脏，这一点上我特别有体会。”克蠕戾说着展开自己的翅膀——巨大而优雅的一对翅膀，形状非常漂亮，阳光穿过树冠和枝叶落在他漆黑的羽毛上。

乌鸦从祂肩头飞起、落在草地上，这样能更好地欣赏这位朋友的翅膀。它觉得这么看起来，黑色羽毛的确很漂亮。

“我不知道你曾经侍奉的那位神明——那位阿波罗——是个什么样的人物，没听说过。”克蠕戾说这话的时候挑起眉头耸着肩膀，表情并不是多在乎，祂尽情伸展着翅膀，“我曾经也侍奉过一位差不多的大人物，一位全能之主，后来祂因为我问了几个问题就把我丢了下来。”

乌鸦歪了歪头：“大人物们的想法有时候就是这样，特别让人难以捉摸，而且从来都不肯给你一个合理解释。”

克蠕戾接着说道：“没错。要我说，你根本没做错什么，你的主人可能那天心情刚好不太好，或者他就只是需要一只替罪羊。”

然后祂将翅膀向前伸，用最前端那几根巨大光滑的羽毛拍了拍乌鸦的头：“再说被赶出来没什么不好的，人间比我们曾经待着的地方有意思多了。欢迎来到人间。”

乌鸦被拍得趔趄了几下。

恶魔笑了出来：“不好意思，劲儿大了点儿。”

乌鸦没跟祂计较。它从克蠕戾翅膀下钻出来，伸出自己相比之下尺寸相当迷你的两片小翅膀，在这位朋友的大翅膀上拍了拍。

这个动作相当于人类的握手。或者拥抱。

在那之后过了大概两年的时间，森林里又来了一位客人。

这位客人也有一对翅膀——一对洁白的翅膀，白得像一朵云，或者一缕光、一阵风那样。祂有浅金色的柔软卷发和明亮的橄榄色眼睛，笑容和善，特别招小动物喜欢。

克蠕戾循着味儿找到亚茨拉菲尔的时候，那位天使站在灌木丛里，脚边挤满斑鸠和兔子，怀里抱着几只松鼠，身后还跟着一对儿刺猬两只小鹿。

祂看起来有点狼狈，但很高兴。

乌鸦站在恶魔肩膀上。它知道这一定是克蠕戾提起过的那位“喜欢在高墙上吹风晒太阳”的朋友。

克蠕戾看着被动物包围的亚茨拉菲尔，高高挑起了眉毛，认真思考此时此刻自己应该对天使致以热情问候还是无情嘲笑。

而在祂思考的时候，天使抢先一步开了口。

“嗨，克蠕戾。见到你真——天啊亲爱的快下来——意外。”亚茨拉菲尔把一只松鼠从头顶捧下去，“难怪我路过这儿的时候感觉… …抱歉，我的衣服不能吃… …好像有什么熟人在这——嘿，头发也不能吃，还有请不要试图钻进我的袍子里。”

克蠕戾打了个招呼，祂笑着朝天使走过去。

亚茨拉菲尔看见了恶魔肩头的乌鸦——浑身漆黑的小家伙，有缎子一样的羽毛和又圆又亮的眼睛。天使眨了眨眼，然后一个非常快乐和善的笑容浮现在祂脸上：

“嗨，你好，你是克蠕戾的朋友吗？天啊，漂亮的小家伙，你们长得可真像。”


End file.
